


Lilliputian

by K_dAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Microphilia, Shrinking, butt spelunking, misuse of a ferret harness, recreational alcohol use, tiny hux gives no fux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael
Summary: For the Kylux Hard Kinks prompt: 'shrunken hux'!   Kylo frowned. “What’s going on here, Hux? I was told I would be meeting you in person.”
    The hologram returned his quizzical expression. “You are meeting me in person.” It gestured to its tunic. “This is my person.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Dr Jonathan Swift, formerly of this parish.

Kylo strode down the ramp of his sleek command shuttle and onto the hangar bay floor of the fleet’s ostentatious new destroyer, the flagship _Finalizer_. A mousy-looking man with severely slicked-back hair who wore the rank insignia of a lieutenant met him and saluted smartly.

“Welcome aboard, Commander Ren. General Hux is eager to meet you. He asks that I take you to his office directly.”

Kylo turned his head and looked across the expanse of the hangar, which was almost empty apart from a few engineers and maintenance workers. “I had expected the general would be here to greet me personally.”

The lieutenant looked uncomfortable, clasping his hands behind his back and dropping his gaze to the floor. “The general avoids long journeys when he can.”

Kylo frowned behind his mask. He understood that the vessel was sizeable, but with efficient shuttles and turbolifts it could not be more than a matter of minutes to get from one section to another.

“You will understand when you meet him,” the lieutenant added hastily, apparently sensing Kylo’s scepticism.

“Very well,” said Kylo, his voice betraying his impatience. “Lead the way.” He had heard that Hux was the youngest general in the Order’s (admittedly short) history. Perhaps the swift climb up the ranks had made him arrogant, or eccentric.

Kylo was led down long, monochromatic corridors until they finally reached a bank of suites belonging to the senior officers. Hux’s office had an anteroom staffed by young, rather frightened-looking petty officers who soon scattered out of his way.

“The general is expecting you,” said the lieutenant who had led him from the hangar. “He said for you to go straight in.”

“Very well. Stand aside.” Kylo opened the door with a wave of his hand — showy, possibly, but he wanted these children playing at soldiers to know that he was a real warrior and a force to be reckoned with. He let the door close behind him, heedless of whether the lieutenant wished to follow him in — hopefully he would walk into it and get a slap to his smug, pasty face.

When Kylo entered the office he saw a full-colour hologram projecting up onto the table. It showed the image of a fine-featured man in his early thirties with bright red hair combed neatly to one side.

“Commander Ren,” said the hologram, the voice amplified through speakers somewhere up in the ceiling. “Welcome aboard the _Finalizer_. I am General Armitage Hux. Please be seated.”

Kylo frowned. “What’s going on here, Hux? I was told I would be meeting you in person.”

The hologram returned his quizzical expression. “You are meeting me in person.” It gestured to its tunic. “This is my person.”

Kylo clenched his fists. “Do you think to mock me?”

Suddenly the hologram did something unexpected: it stepped off its platform and walked to the edge of the desk. “I repeat, this _is_ my person. You are looking at General Hux.” The voice was quieter now, and higher pitched, although the tiny figure looked angry.

Kylo took off his helmet with a hiss of servos and squinted. The figure took off one tiny glove and threw it at him. It bounced off Kylo’s cheek with a light sting and bounced back onto the desk.

“It can’t be,” Kylo muttered, even though his powers were telling him that there was indeed another lifeforce in the room. He leaned down until he was eye-level with the horizontal surface of the desk. General Hux gave a sarcastic, regal wave.

“Commander Ren. Here I thought you were a man of the galaxy. Don’t gape like a rimkin seeing his first speeder.”

“Why are you,” Kylo held up his index finger alongside Hux for scale. “Fifteen centimetres tall?”

“What a rude question,” Hux sniffed. “Now, if you can control your curiosity, I believe we have business to discuss.”

Without knowing exactly why he was compelled to do it (rashness, as ever, his besetting sin), Kylo reached out and grasped the general around his middle in one gloved hand, lifting him off the desk for closer inspection. Hux twisted in his grip and kicked his legs, yelling his tinny outrage. “Put me down you brute! You madman! I will inform the Supreme Leader of this treachery!”

“You’re real,” Kylo said, staring in fascination at the exquisite detail of Hux’s face and its startling mobility. He was warm – Kylo could feel that even through the glove; could feel all the little bird bones as Hux struggled.

“Did Leader Snoke drop you on your head? I’ve been telling you that since you came in! Now put. Me. DOWN.”

Kylo returned the still-struggling homunculus to the table. Hux took two steps back, the face that had previously been a doll-like porcelain colour now flushed a bright, living pink. He smoothed out his uniform and patted fastidiously at his hair to make sure none of it had escaped from its layer of fixative.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo mumbled, only now struck with how inappropriate his actions had been. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“So you bloody should be!” Hux retorted. “And would it kill you to use a facial scrub? I thought I was going to fall into one of your pores and be lost forever!”

“It’s just… I’ve been all over the galaxy. I’ve seen hundreds of different species, but I’ve never seen anything like you.”

Hux snorted, a tiny, almost inaudible sound. “Well, _obviously_. Now, if we can finally get down to business, I suppose I ought to show you the bridge.” He put his arms through the sleeves of his coat and hoisted some kind of metal device onto his back that had straps like a rucksack. Hux then pressed a series of buttons on a unit on his wrist and the jetpack activated, propelling him up into the air, He bobbed there for a moment before turning in a tight arc and leaning forward to speed off towards the door. “Do keep up!” Hux shouted back over his shoulder.

Kylo almost tripped over his own feet as he set off. He felt huge and ungainly, stumbling in his haste to follow this fantastical person someone had seen fit to put in charge of the largest battlecruiser ever built.

*~*~*

Kylo entered the senior officer’s bar to find it buzzing with energy and excitement. The crowd parted for Kylo like shoals of fish dilating to allow the passage of a huge shark and he found his way to the top table, where Hux was holding court with a group of unfamiliar army personnel and a selection of his trusted officers from the _Finalizer_ crew.

“Ah!” he yelled out when Kylo got close enough to hear him – which was about a metre away. “Commander Ren! So glad you could join us, take a seat.”

A lieutenant scrambled off a chair to make way for Kylo. Hux was sitting on the table top using an upturned shot glass for a stool. He was holding a black plastic mug that looked as if it might have come as an accessory to some child’s toy and his face was very pink. “Come,” he said grandly, “celebrate with us! You were the one who helped us find a home for Starkiller Base, after all.”

“I don’t drink,” Kylo said, already regretting his decision to come here (and, more especially, his decision to come here without his mask). He had just been so elated at the day’s successes that he was momentarily blinded by the flattery of Hux’s invitation. Some subconscious part of his mind whispered that Hux wanted to spend time with him alone, and that this idea of a celebratory drink was a mere pretext.  

“Then buy me one.” Hux raised an eyebrow, “You’ll find I’m a very cheap date.”  

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to be here?” Kylo asked, leaning down so they were at eye level. “The noise must be hurting your ears and all the shouting can’t be good for your voice.”

“Commander Ren would like to put me in a box of nerf-wool and keep me under his bed,” Hux confided to a person in a teal-coloured colonel’s uniform, who laughed heartily.

“No I wouldn’t!” Ren could feel his ears reddening.

“Then don’t be a mother hen. I’m thirty-one, you know.” Hux held out his mug towards Kylo with an expectant look.

Ren heaved a sigh that ruffled Hux’s parting and took the tiny vessel form his hand. He got up and sullenly trudged to the bar. The bar attendant dripped a raindrop-sized measure of Corellian brandy into the cup and then shrugged when Ren asked him what it cost.

Later, after much of the party had excused themselves, Kylo fished Hux’s jet pack out of a puddle of some violently pink cocktail and told him : “I don’t think you should fly back to your quarters.”

“Ah,” Hux grinned, alcohol, apparently, having made him magnanimous, “and how do you recommend I get there? Walk and hope a passing mouse droid doesn’t mow me down?”

“I’ll take you.”

“I think I’ve made it clear how I feel about being picked up and otherwise manhandled.”

“I won’t pick you up, then. You can ride on my shoulder.”

Hux seemed amused by the suggestion, and Kylo thought perhaps it wasn’t totally unwelcome. “Oh but what if I fall off? The drop would kill me.”

“I wouldn’t let you fall off.”

“Oh, your magic powers?”

Kylo frowned. “It’s not magic.”

Hux hopped off his shot-glass stool and straightened out his tunic. “Alright then, kneel down for me my mighty steed.”

Kylo scowled at this but a hot feeling ran through him. He lowered himself on one knee on the floor and bent until his shoulder was almost level with the table. He felt the slight shift of weight as Hux scrambled over his shoulder and then little sharp-nailed fingers twisting at the edge of his high collar. “Ugh!” said Hux against his ear. “This raggedy cloak thing is filthy.”

“No it’s not, it’s clean. Those are just some old burns and bloodstains.”

“Charming. Come on, up we go then.” Hux kicked his heels against Kylo’s clavicle as if he was indeed mounted on some beast of burden.

Kylo tried to rise as levelly and gracefully as he could but he still felt Hux sway and make a sharp squawking sound. “Steady on. I imagine you’d prefer it if I didn’t vomit all down this treasured accessory… though I can’t see that it would harm the thing’s beauty much.”

“Hold on tight,” Kylo said as he moved towards the exit. He tried to make his gait smooth and regular, though the heaviness of his boots made this something of a challenge.

“Do you like having me perched here?” Hux said, whispering it sharply into Kylo’s ear and chuckling to himself when Kylo flinched. “I could be the voice of reason.”

“Some voice of reason you are – you’re drunk.”

“I destroy fewer things drunk than you do stone-cold sober. Here, turn down this corridor. Take the turbolift to alpha twenty-three.”

“Your quarters are on the same floor as mine?”

“Don’t read too much into it, Ren. All the highest ranking staff are billeted to that deck. That’s where all the double-standard-plus rooms are.”

“Why do you need a big room? Couldn’t you just tidy yourself into a desk drawer at the end of the day?”

“Very funny. I require a big room because I am a general and it’s what I am entitled to. Never sell yourself short, Ren, that’s my advice.”

“ _Short_ ,” Ren said with a smirk and then he winced when Hux yanked on a handful of his hair.

“Giddy up,” Hux commanded. “Bay one-oh-three.”

When they reached the room Ren averted his eyes, as instructed, while Hux effortfully punched in the door code. They entered a room that was much the same layout as Ren’s, but completely empty of furniture except for one large cabinet affixed to the left-hand wall.

“There,” said Hux, pointing toward the cabinet with a hand Ren could see blurrily in his peripheral vision. There came a beep from somewhere at their approach and the cabinet doors retracted, showing a series of shelves that held miniature furniture and fixtures: a doll’s house. “Kneel down and let me off on the second floor,” Hux demanded.

Ren did as he was commanded, feeling his mouth suddenly go dry; his face hot and (he was sure) blotchy. He sank carefully to his knees, folding them underneath him and adopting a position he hadn’t been in since his padawan days, hands cupped over his knees and head bowed. Hux clambered up using his hair as a hand-hold and then jumped from Kylo’s shoulder to the second shelf, where a little carved bed and nightstand sat. He seated himself on the edge of the mattress and sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Should I..?” Kylo looked back over his shoulder towards the door.

“No,” Hux said, sounding thoughtful. “Stay where you are for a minute.”

When Kylo dared to look back he saw Hux was unfastening his belt and shrugging out of his tunic. This left him in a sleeveless white undershirt and Kylo thought he could make out tiny orange speckles across the rounded ends of his shoulders — more minute than those on a bird’s egg. Hux stretched his legs out in front of him. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and pull off my boots?”

Kylo swallowed thickly and removed one glove before reaching out to pinch Hux’s right foot between his index finger and thumb. He grasped the heel and tugged as lightly as he could. Hux promptly fell off the bed onto his behind on the hard floor. “Careful you clumsy oaf!”

“Sorry,” Kylo mumbled. He felt twelve years old again, struggling to do the exercises that the other children found so simple: balancing stones or knotting a string with the Force. His powers had always manifested themselves in brute force — control and fine tuning had eluded him.

Hux seated himself on the bed again and held up his right foot. Kylo pinched the tiny boot more carefully this time, tugging with a steady pressure; with a little working it slid free.

“There now,” Hux said, “you can be gentle when you try.”

The praise — slight though it was — warmed Kylo and made his fingers shake as he reached out to remove the second boot. It came free more easily, or perhaps he had just found the knack. Hux sighed and flexed his feet. “Alright, the socks too while you’re at it.”

Grasping the toes of the tiny scraps of material Hux called socks proved as difficult as threading a needle, but Kylo managed and was rewarded for his trouble with the sight of Hux’s intricately sculpted feet, with their almost invisibly tiny nails. He felt his cock filling and pressing against the seam of his underwear, face flushing deeper with shame and excitement.

“Do you like this?” Hux asked. “Servicing me like this?”

“Yes,” Kylo whispered.

“Do you want to touch my bare feet?”

Kylo nodded, throat too tight for speech. Hux stretched his legs out again, heels on the floor and bare soles exposed. “Just your pinky finger,” he cautioned.

Kylo brushed the tip of his finger against the pink, petal-like curve of Hux’s foot, marvelling at its warmth and softness.

“Good boy,” Hux said. “Bring your face closer.” When Kylo did so Hux leaned forward and ran his hand down the long plane of Kylo’s nose. “Your skin looks better. Have you been taking care of it?”

“Yes,” Kylo murmured, closing his eyes. He felt the heat of Hux’s hand against his lid and then fingers combing through his lashes.

“For me?” Hux pressed. “Did you hope to please me?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t you think about how foolish you would look courting someone so small when you’re so absurdly big?”

Kylo shook his head minutely, feeling the drag of Hux’s palm back and forth across his cheek. “I don’t care how it looks. I just wanted…”

“What? What did you want?”

Kylo opened his eyes, turned his head a little so Hux’s hand would rub against the corner of his lips. “You. That’s all.”

“There are some logistical problems here, don’t you think?”

“No.”

“Alright then,” Hux sat back, wriggling up the bed and leaning back on his arms. “Tell me what you envision.”

“You mean like… sexually?”

Hux laughed. “Oh you have a lot of thoughts about that? Go on then — scandalise me.”

“I think about watching you pleasure yourself.”

“Oh,” Hux tilted his head back and laughed, “is that all?”

“No. I think about using my tongue on you. Sucking on you — your — all of it, Your whole lower half.”

“Hmm,” Hux cocked his head to the side, skeptically. “You’re not one of those weirdos who gets off on the thought of swallowing someone whole, are you?  Because much as I’d like to help you realise your fantasies I’d also like to stay alive.”

Kylo made a face. “No. Kriff… do people really… want to eat you?”

Hux pulled down the armhole of his shirt to expose one pink nipple, rubbing it with his fingers. “You don’t think I’d be delicious?”

“I want to,” Kylo felt his ears go even redder, “taste your come. I mean, it’d just be a _taste_. But I think about it.”

“Do you now?” Hux started to unfasten his breeches, leaning back on one elbow. “Come on, what else?”

“I want you to ride my dick.” Kylo gasped when he saw Hux pulling out his tiny prick, the most perfect vivid pink against his pale hand “Put... put your arms around it and your… your thighs and squeeze it tight. Put your fingers in the slit.”

“Mmm, dirty boy. Would it be taller than me?”

Kylo nodded, biting his lip. “I’m pretty big. I mean, even for someone my height.”

“Thick too, I bet.”

“You could… you could lie back and I’d cover you with my come. There’d be… so much. You’d be soaked.”

Hux’s hand moved faster. “And then what? Would you lick me clean?”

Kylo’s answer came out as a yelp as he pressed his thighs together, cock aching: “yes! Fuck, yes, Hux. I’d make sure to get into every crevice.”

Hux tilted his head back and trembled, a trickle of white fluid spurting over his abdomen. He lay back on the bed, chest heaving and then slowly sat up, dragging a hand back through his hair and smirking at Kylo. “I’ve just given you quite a show. Aren’t you grateful?”

“Yes. Thank-you.”

“But there’s something else you want, hmm?”

Kylo nodded, not daring to look at Hux for fear he might come in his pants.

“Go on then. No hands, just the very tip of your tongue.”

Kylo tried to slow his breathing — afraid he might knock Hux over with the force of his breath. He bent his head and leaned in, tongue outstretched. Hux laughed and he felt the pressure of a small guiding hand. “Your aim is terrible. You’ll never get me clean that way.”

Kylo let himself be pushed until the tip of his tongue met a surface that was soft and warm and just a little salty. He felt Hux’s hand clutch at the edge of his jaw, the indent of five sharp nails. “Yes,” he murmured, “that’s it. What a good boy, being so careful for me.”

Kylo stifled a moan, swiping downwards until the underside of his tongue encountered the ticklish suggestion of hair, and under that he could imagine more than feel the texture of Hux’s softened cock.

“That’s it,” Hux said, “you’ve got it all, can you taste it?”

Kylo pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed — the taste was very faint, although the smell was much the same as his own come. “Yes,” he said. “So good, Hux, you’re perfect.”

*~*~*

“This isn’t very dignified,” said Hux, lying back on the towel spread out on Kylo’s bed and shifting uncomfortably. “Kriff, I’m going to get on to laundry about the importance of fabric softener. Some of us have sensitive skin.”

“Sorry,” Kylo said, kneeling down and trying to distribute his weight so as not to send Hux rolling. “I can look for something else if that’s hurting your back.”

“I’ll survive.” Hux reached down and started to gently tease his own dick. “Do you have to wear those things?”

Kylo finished adjusting the bino-goggles, tapping the side to engage the display. “Yes. What’s the problem?”

“Problems _plural_ : one, you look like an idiot; two, I feel like I’m wanking under an electron microscope.”

“They’re only times-ten magnification. You look beautiful — I can see all your freckles.”

Hux preened a little, running a hand back through his hair and arching his spine as his dick perked. He lifted one leg and trailed his toe along the underside of Kylo’s scrotum. “I swear, if you don’t sort out your unruly bush I’m going to get a machete and deforest you.”

Kylo bit his lip, squeezing his fingers around the base of his shaft. “Mnhh, would you really?”

Hux frowned. “Kriff, I forgot that you like it when I scold you. How about this — make yourself nice and smooth for me and I’ll reward you with something special.”

“Special?” Kylo moistened his lips, staring down at Hux as he worked himself. “More special than what we’re about to do.”

“Even more special than that,” Hux’s eyes glowed with promise.  “But you have to be a good boy and get yourself all smooth for me. Not just the base of your cock — your balls, your ass. Understand?”

Kylo nodded eagerly, jerking himself faster.

“Alright,” said Hux, “don’t get past yourself with excitement. Come on, I want your mouth on me first.”

Kylo eagerly shifted down the bed and dropped onto his elbows so he could lower his head to pleasure his diminutive lover as directed. Hux hooked his arms behind his knees and rolled back to expose himself. Kylo stared at the enhanced images he was receiving through the bino-goggles — the neat tuft of red hair at the base of Hux’s cock; the prick itself, so beautifully curved; his tight, plump balls and the miniscule pucker behind them; an opening no bigger than a pinhead in its unstretched state. Kylo leaned down and pursed his lips against Hux’s stomach in a soft kiss, then pushed the tip of his tongue out to touch the warm skin and began to trail it downwards. He stroked the tip against the length of Hux’s prick and then curved it under his balls to stroke his hole in a circular movement.

He moved up and repeated the sequence a few more times as Hux panted and writhed, clenching his fingers in the nap of the towel. Then Kylo opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the whole expanse of Hux’s groin, sealing everything in wet heat and applying a light, sucking pressure as his tongue-tip waggled up and down.

Hux yelled when he began this treatment, continuing to squirm and make soft, incoherent sounds, eyes screwed shut against the overstimulation. “Stop, stop!” he managed eventually. “Kriff, that’s enough.”

“Was it good?” Kylo asked as he pulled off with a slurp.

“You know it was,” Hux was gratifyingly red-faced.  “Stop fishing for compliments. Now fetch the lubricant and the apparatus.”

“ _Apparatus_ ,” Kylo repeated, smirking. He leaned over, casting Hux’s body in shadow, and opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out a leather strap fitted with a small charm-like object: a protrusion of bright pink silicone.

“Go on,” Hux prompted, raising himself on his elbows. “Put it on and let me look at you.”

Kylo fumbled as he clicked the ends of the strap together and slipped them into place.

“Ah, ah,” Hux scolded as he watched Kylo tugging to tighten the strap. “Behind your balls and nice and tight. I don’t want you having your fun before I do.”

Kylo made a faint whimpering sound but did as he was instructed, hissing as the strap tightened and he twisted it into place, the tiny silicone attachment uppermost, sitting proud at the base of his shaft and pointing up towards his belly button. Hux looked him over appreciatively before pushing ineffectually at the bottle of lubricant lying at his side. “Go on, pour me some. Not a lake of the stuff this time.”

Kylo uncapped the bottle and squeezed out a small bead onto the tip of his index finger. This he offered to hux, who swiped two of his fingers through it and began the task of working himself open. Kylo could only watch with mounting excitement: even the tip of Kylo’s pinky finger was far too large and unwieldy for such a delicate task, so he merely rubbed the excess lube onto the tiny dildo to make it ready for Hux. After Hux had spent some minutes working up to a third finger he withdrew his hand with a grunt of satisfaction and rolled over, getting up onto his knees.

“Now where can I put you?” he mused, tapping his chin with the index finger of his clean hand. “Yes, I think sitting up against the headboard would be best, so you can stretch your legs out.”

Kylo manoeuvred himself into position as smoothly as he could given his excitement. His cock was already hot and throbbing: the cock strap had the effect of making it look even bigger and more ungainly than usual. Hux climbed up to sit on his thigh, regarding the shaft critically as it poked up at a forty-five degree angle between the plane of Kylo’s stomach and that of his legs.

“I may need some help mounting that thing,” he conceded.

“Can I pick you up?”

“Go on then. Don’t crush my ribs.”

Kylo closed his fingers around Hux’s torso as if he was cradling a bird egg. There was a part of him, even after all this time, that wanted to be rough and careless; to poke and prod and tug the delicate limbs like a spoiled child with a doll, but another, far stronger part of him was thrilled by this newfound care and delicacy, traits he never thought he would possess.

Kylo turned Hux in his grip and lowered him down until he felt the warm weight of Hux’s stomach brushing against his shaft, then the lightly pinching pressure of Hux’s hands and knees finding their grip around it. He looked like a lumberjack about to shimmy up a tree.

“ Are you steady?”

“Yes, you can let go.”

Kylo took away his hand and Hux slid downwards comically with squawk, coming to rest with his widespread knees in Kylo’s upper pubic area. The thick black hair there fairly swallowed up his lower extremities and Kylo belatedly saw his point about the area’s unkemptness. “Go on,” Hux said, looking back over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms about Kylo’s shaft and stroked its underside. “Put it in me.”

Kylo felt himself twitch as he reached down to take the tiny dildo between finger and thumb and insert the tapered end into Hux’s stretched and shining hole. Hux groaned and tilted his hips, working himself down onto it. “Yes, _fuck_ yes, that feels so good.”

“Mmm Hux, you look amazing,” Kylo rubbed his lover’s shifting, freckled back with his fingertips; brushed the side of his thumb over one flexing buttock. He found these narrow flanks oddly compelling — Kylo didn’t think Hux would have much of an ass even if he were a regular human size.

Hux was taking the dildo all the way to the base now, long, smooth strokes that made Kylo want to twitch his hips and fuck up into him. But that might be too much — even with the appropriately sized toy. He contented himself with imagining how it would be if they were of the same scale — if it were his dick filling Hux so smoothly, forcing out those greedy noises of enjoyment.

“Lie flat and let me ride you,” Hux commanded, out of breath from the exertion required by the position.

Kylo shuffled down the bed and then watched as Hux turned, knees pressing on Kylo’s lower abdomen painfully as he shuffled into place. This time Kylo heard rather than saw Hux breaching himself with the toy. He sat back and used Kylo’s shaft as a backrest, hands on his knees as he moved his hips in sharp twitches and circles, eyes shiny with satisfaction. Kylo reached out with his pinky finger and gently brushed Hux’s balls and then the length of his prick. Hux moaned and shuddered and favoured him with the tiny trickle of come which Kylo immediately raised to his lips. Then Hux sighed, panting as he slowly leaned forward and let the toy slide out,

“Good boy,” Hux said, watching Kylo suck his pinky clean. “So patient for me, hmm? Keeping that big dick tied up — does it hurt?”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s sensitive.”

“Do you need to come?”

Kylo nodded his head eagerly. “Please.”

Hux rubbed the patch of fuzz below his belly button.  “Where would you like to do that?”

Kylo made a desperate sound in the base of his throat. “On you — please, Hux.”

“Are you going to clean me up afterwards?”

“Yes, I’ll get you so clean, I promise.”

“Alright. Put me on the towel again.”

Dick pulsing in its confines, Kylo carefully lifted Hux and put him down on his back on the towel, then shifted to sit back on his haunches, his shaft casting a thick bar of shadow over his lover. Hux glowed with satisfaction, running a hand back through his damp and disordered hair. Kylo unlatched the strap and hissed at the relief and immediate prickling feeling. He poured a regular portion of lube into the hollow of his hand and sighed at the cool feeling of the gel as he closed his hand around the base of his dick and began to stroke. He then spread his thighs wider and lowered himself closer to the mattress, pushing down his dick to rub it against Hux’s body. Hux reached up and played with the head, rubbing the copious precome around the glans and dipping a fingertip into the slit.

“Mmh, so good, going to come, Hux. Going to spill all over you, oh there’s going to be so much…”

“That’s it,” Hux urged, closing his eyes, “fucking cover me in it, you big messy boy, go on.”

Kylo forced himself to keep his eyes open through it, so he could see the whitish fluid streaking out to cover Hux’s torso, soaking the side of his face and up into his hair, a splatter hitting his wide-open mouth. Kylo milked himself until the spasms became painful, then dragged his fingers through the mess, chest heaving at the sight of what he had done.

Hux wiped his eye with the heel of his hand, spitting and laughing. “Kriffing hell. I must look like something from a B-holo. _It Came from the Unknown Regions!_ _Victims of the Blob!_ ”

“Hux,” Kylo whined. “You’re ruining the mood.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you weren’t just almost drowned in spunk.”

At this, Kylo felt his spent cock give a twitch. He leaned down and dragged his tongue to full length of Hux’s torso.

“Good boy,” Hux purred, hand coming up to rub at Kylo’s lower lip. “Clean up your mess. That’s it.”

*~*~*

“Are you sure about this?” Ren sat down on the edge of the mattress and gave Hux (who was standing on the bedside cabinet and shrugging out of his jetpack) a wary look.

“Not really but I’ve done an assessment and the risks are acceptable. I’ll be in a harness, after all. Now, did you keep up your end of the bargain?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t expect me to just  take your word for it after that debacle last time?”

“No.” Kylo flushed with shame at the memory of how he had failed to pass muster during their last assignation. Hux had rubbed the flat of his hand over the microscopic stubble at the base of Kylo’s cock and said with a look of distaste: “this will not do at all. I expect to see this waxed and properly exfoliated. If you’re too incompetent to do it yourself, you’d best seek out the services of a professional.” Now, one clandestine surface leave later, Kylo was confident that he was as soft and smooth as human hands could make him.

“Well,” Hux prompted. “Go on, strip and lie down so I can see.”

Kylo shrugged his robe onto the floor and lay down on his back, arms straight along his sides. He tried not to flinch when he felt the pinching pressure of Hux’s boot on his shoulder as the other man stepped off the tabletop and marched his way down Kylo’s bare torso. He stood at parade rest with his back to Ren, feet planted wide on the flat plane of Kylo’s hips.

“Did you do this yourself?” Hux asked, head cocked to one side.

“No,” Kylo admitted.

“Ah, so that explains that unscheduled stop-over on Bespin your way back from that last mission. They didn’t do a bad job, those bespinite aestheticians. I was beginning to think I’d have to take a pair of tweezers to you myself.”

Kylo gave a soft groan and closed his eyes knowing that Hux would see the twitch of his hardening cock. Footsteps tracked along his thigh and then Hux jumped onto the bed between his legs. He was still fully dressed and had the stern, evaluating look he customarily wore when on duty on the bridge. He removed a glove and rubbed his hand down Kylo’s pubic mound, over the thin, vulnerable skin of his sac. “Good boy. And the rest of it?”

Kylo swallowed, raising himself on his elbows to nod.

“Tell me.”

“I did the… the enema.” Twice, actually — given that the first time he had gone through the preparations he had been turned away.

“Yes, and how did that go?”

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Hux raised an eyebrow. “Did you like it?”

Kylo thought about kneeling on the floor of his refresher with his ass in the air, the warm, trickling sensation and increasing pressure. “It felt weird. Humiliating.”

Hux chuckled. “Oh so in other words you _did_ like it.”

“Shut up. Ahh!” Kylo winced when Hux slapped the underside of his sac with one outstretched hand.

“And the rest of it?”

“Yes I did it — I used the toys.”

“And?”

“And it felt good.” Kylo shifted, feeling the wetness there from residual lubricant; the sensation that he was still loose and stretched out. He had taken to anal penetration with an alacrity he found both thrilling and faintly embarrassing. He was not embarrassed for enjoying the act itself, but felt it was absurd he could go his entire adult life up to this point without knowing how much he liked it — a total failure of imagination. Hux didn’t need to know about that, though — nor did he need to know that Kylo had ‘practiced’ a lot more with the toys than was strictly necessary. Kylo swallowed and added: “really good.”

“Alright,” said Hux. “You can undress me now.”

Kylo sat up and began the fiddly task of unhooking all the tiny hidden catches on Hux’s uniform while the latter stood looking stern and impassive; staggering sometimes when Kylo exerted too much pressure and scolding him with a hiss. Kylo folded everything as precisely as he could and placed the pile of clothes out of harm’s way on the bedside table. He then opened the drawer and withdrew a small red harness that was made of a strong webbing material and had a circular metal ring on the back. He passed this to Hux, who turned it over in his hands and tested the strength of the bonds. “I’m amazed you were able to find something like this in my size.”

“Yeah,” Kylo responded vaguely. He was absolutely not going to tell Hux that he had bought it in a tacky Outer Rim bazaar from stall that specialized in exotic pet accessories, or that the original purpose of the device was to enable the owner of an Endorian ferret to take it on walks. Hux shrugged the harness on and buckled it securely. Kylo unwound the complimentary leash and clipped it onto the ring.

“How do I look?” Hux asked, one hand on his minutely freckled hip.

“Beautiful, Hux. So beautiful. I can’t believe you want to do this for me.”

“It’s not entirely altruistic. I was once at a spa in the Dagobah system where they would dip you into warm sinkholes of mud. It was surprisingly pleasurable.”

Kylo frowned. “Are you seriously comparing my ass to a health spa?”

“Who knows, Ren?” Hux raised his delicate brushstroke of eyebrow. “Maybe it has secret Force-related rejuvenating properties.”

“That’s _not_ how the Force works.”

“How do you know when you’ve never tried it before? Now come on, enough chit-chat. Roll back and show me your hard work.”

Kylo did as he was told and drew his knees towards his chest. He felt the gradual intrusion of a long, slender digit — no, not a digit, he realised, looking down the barrel of his own torso. Hux had his entire arm inside Kylo, right up to the shoulder, like a veterinarian assisting with the birth of livestock. He heard himself make a high, tremulous sound.

“Good boy, you are nice and loose. We’ll need a lot more lubricant, though. Fetch me some.”

Kylo reached once more into the bedside drawer and withdrew the bottle of lube, which was considerably diminished from the time of their last assignation.

“Pour it into your hand. Go ahead and be generous.” Hux had not pulled out, rather Kylo could feel him twisting and thrusting. His hands trembling with excitement, Kylo squeezed out the lubricant until his palm was close to overflowing, then tossed the bottle aside and lowered his hand to within Hux’s reach. Hux scooped up as much as he could load onto his free hand and then promptly slid it into Kylo alongside the first. Kylo gasped and unconsciously tilted his hips, wanting more.

“Greedy boy,” Hux commented, though it sounded more approving than critical. He pulled both arms free with a slow,  sucking pressure. “Alright, rub the rest of that mess over my body. I hope you have a plan for cleaning me off after this.”

“I thought we could have a bath together,” Kylo said this as casually as he could, as if he hadn’t bought special bathing products for the occasion or spent a good ten minutes before Hux’s arrival finding the optimal light settings in his ‘fresher.

“Alright then,” Hux nodded and  licked his lips. He was half hard and Kylo wondered if he was experiencing the same mix of excitement and nervousness as he himself was. Kylo reached out and slathered Hux’s body with the lubricant, leaving him thickly coated and looking as if he was about to embark on an open-sea swimming marathon.

It took some awkward manoeuvring for them to get the right position. First  Kylo had to bolster his hips with a large amount of pillows to tilt his ass at the right angle so Hux would have the aid of gravity in sliding into him. Then he had to use his core muscles to sit up a little and grasp Hux, lifting him with the palm of his hand pressed against Hux’s back and his index finger and thumb beneath his armpits. He carried Hux into position and held him there until Hux gave the command to begin lowering him. Kylo gasped at the feeling of Hux’s feet sliding against his sensitive rim; then Hux pointed his toes like a diver and Kylo could feel him slipping inside.

Hux’s legs slid into Kylo smooth and easy: there was no pressure, only a warm, sliding sensation. He felt a slight stretch at Hux’s hips, then a more substantial one at the widest part of his chest. Kylo let go of Hux’s body and let gravity do the rest of the work, but he kept the slack of the leash wrapped around his hand.

“Is that? Are you…” Kylo strained his abdominal muscles again to look up at where Hux was nestled inside him. He wished, belatedly that they had thought to set up a mirror. Or a holocamera, though he’s not sure Hux would have agreed to that. Hux was sunk into him up the armpits, his face rather flushed but not altogether displeased looking.

“Mmm,” said Hux as he swivelled his hips and did a little experimental twist inside of Kylo.

Kylo let his head fall back onto the bed, moaning loudly at the intense, unfamiliar sensation. He had used a vibrator on himself before but that was a constant, predictable motion. Hux wriggled some more, using his arms to lift himself up and then letting himself fall back down; fucking Kylo with the length of his whole body. Kylo tried to get a full breath in but with his knees bent up toward his chest it was difficult; he felt himself clench involuntarily, cock twitching. He heard Hux gasp. “Oh fuck, are you alright?” He didn’t think he had squeezed hard enough to injure Hux but scenarios involving rushing his lover to medbay covered in lubricant jelly — with fractured ribs and a punctured lung — began to flash through his mind.

“I’m fine,” Hux said. “That’s just… the weirdest sensation. It’s like having the life squeezed out of you by a serpent, but in a sexy way.” He twisted a little, raised up and sank back down. Kylo moaned, helplessly and clenched again.

“Sorry,” he gasped, “I’m… it’s involuntary.”

“Keep going, I like it.”

“ _Pervert_.” Kylo’s remark was met by a sharp slap to his taint. “Ah!” he clenched tighter and heard Hux hiss and groan.

“Shit,” he heard Hux mutter. “Are you… are you close?”

Kylo reached down with his free hand and began to pump his cock slowly. “Not… not yet.” A fantastical idea occurred to him: “Are _you_?”

“Yes, damn it. This is very intense. Hold on tight to the rope, will you, I’m going to put my arms in.”

“Hux are you sure?” Kylo’s voice was tight with hysteria.

“You can take it, can’t you?”

Kylo arched his back, bit his bottom lip and tried not to clench again. “Yes, mmm, Hux please.”

Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the pressure of one arm working in alongside Hux’s body — a slow, maddening build of pressure. He started to make some strange, alarming noises as Hux added the second one: “Mmm—uh, uh!”

“Alright?” Hux asked, voice sounding more than a little strained. Kylo raised his head again but due to the awkward angle he couldn’t see anything of Hux except a few wayward strands of ginger hair. He could imagine it though: how it would look with his asshole stretched, only Hux’s head and neck protruding. It was unbelievably obscene. He clenched and heard Hux let out a long trailing gasp and then he felt the pressure increase as Hux breathed back in, the up and outward movement of his ribcage forcing Kylo’s hole to stretch wider.

“Pull me,” Hux panted, “go on, let me feel it.”

Kylo tugged on the leash and felt Hux stick for a moment before sliding out. Kylo pulled him until his hips caught, stretching Kylo wide just inside the rim. They both shuddered and moaned.

“Ngggh — put me back!” Hux said, sounding as desperate as Kylo felt. He wished for a mirror again — to be able to just turn his head and see Hux like this, absolutely filthy with lube and his tiny prick as hard as it could get.

Kylo tried to tilt his hips up, spread his trembling thighs wider, and he tugged the harness to make Hux slide back into place. They both moaned louder and he felt Hux twist and shudder, some part of him — stomach, perhaps, curling in to put pressure on Kylo’s prostate. Kylo struggled to hold on tight as he repeated the motion — fucking himself with Hux until Hux cried out and shuddered in him then went still.

“Did you...?”

“Yes,” Hux managed, gasping. “Are you close?”

“Mmmhh so close, Hux. Fuck,” Kylo squeezed his dick and felt himself teeter almost over the edge.

“Hurry up  then — pull me out before my lungs collapse. Nice and slow as you come for me.”

Kylo tugged the leash and felt the slow, sucking pressure as Hux slid free. He almost sobbed with relief as he came, his whole aching, over-sensitised body jerking with it as he tugged his cock. He heard Hux yelp as Kylo’s shaking fingers lost their grip on the harness and Hux bounced down onto the mattress.

“Help!” Hux yelped from his position trapped somewhere between Kylo’s thighs. Kylo fumbled until his fingers found the harness and picked Hux up, depositing him on a clean part of his stomach. Hux looked as bedraggled as a newborn kitten. “Don’t you dare laugh,” he said sternly. “This is all your doing, remember?”

“I love you,” Kylo said, smiling stupidly.

Hux buried his face in the bottom crease of one of Kylo’s abs. “Oh bloody hell.”

*~*~*

Kylo sank down into the water, dipping his hair in to wet it before coming back up to recline with his arms draped across the edge of the tub. Hux sat perched on the rim scrubbing the excess lubricant off his body with a dry flannel. When he had accomplished this to his satisfaction he slid down into the water using Kylo’s right knee as a hand-hold. He swam a few slow circles around the fragrant water, showing off his front crawl and then his breaststroke before making shore on Kylo’s abdomen and throwing himself down with his head resting on the swell of one pectoral. “There you are,” he said, patting Kylo’s nipple affectionately. “my virgin territory. I ought to stick a First Order flag in you.”

Kylo yawned and raised his hand to run a fingertip up and down Hux’s back. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Hux also sounded drowsy.

“I was thinking,” Kylo continued, feigning nonchalance, “you could sleep over. I mean if you want.”

“And be crushed to death when you roll over in your sleep? No thank-you.” Hux rested his chin on his folded hands and looked up at Kylo. “Don’t sulk, now. I’ve just been inside you in a fantastically literal way — surely that’s intimacy enough for one night.”

Kylo brushed back Hux’s damp hair with the tip of his pinky finger. “I suppose.”

Hux pressed his lips together as an unpleasant thought appeared to occur to him. “Did I tell you that my father is visiting the ship in two cycles’ time?”

“No. Why?”

“Oh, I think he’s engineered some pretext. I suppose he’s just come to see if I’ve cocked it up yet.”

“Why would he think that?”

“My father is a keen chronicler of my mistakes.”

“What mistakes?”

Hux laughed. “Oh Ren, that’s very touching.”

“No, I mean, you’re the youngest general in the fleet, aren’t you? And you’re… I mean, you face... challenges.”

“Will you be present among the reception party?”

“If you want me to be. But why?”

“Come now Ren, don’t be coy. I think you know that your name has generated quite a buzz within the Order. Now my father doesn’t think much of Force-users — he’s a military strategist, as he raised his son to be, prodigal though I am in many respects — but I think he’ll be quietly impressed that the Supreme Leader’s protégé is numbered among my allies.”

“What does he look like, your father? Like you?”

“I’ve been told I resemble him, though usually by those who think I’m easily flattered.”

“Is he high-ranking — higher ranking than you?”

“Yes and no. He made his name long before the Order had found its footing. Officially, I believe he still goes by ‘commandant’, though he likes to think he’s gone beyond conventional structures and hierarchies.”

Kylo frowned as he tried to read between the lines of Hux’s description. “You don’t like him.”  

“I think he has grown old and vain and... complacent. The First Order doesn’t need a leadership like that.”

“You sound detached. Was he not a good father to you?”

Hux laughed, sounding somewhere between bitter and delirious. “I’m his only child you know — not even a legitimate one — and he’s never minced his words when it comes to making it clear that I’m not the heir he wished for. Still, we’re not the generation that had an empire and lost it — Brendol can say what he likes.”

“Brendol?”

“My father: Commandant Brendol Hux, formerly of Arkanis Academy, now of whatever hideous backwater in the Unknown Regions it is that the so-called _shadow council_ has holed up in.”

“Arkanis,” Ren repeated, frowning. He was reasonably sure that was somewhere in the Outer Rim and that the native population were not a race of angry homunculi.

“I was born there. First few years of my life all I remember is rain. It’s a wonder I didn’t evolve gills. Where were you born, Ren? Stars, you must have been a very comical-looking baby.”

Ren’s lip twitched under the pressure of Hux’s hand. “I’m not allowed to talk about my past. The Supreme Leader forbids it.”

“Of course,” Hux smiled up at him and laid a tiny kiss at the corner of his mouth. “And you would never do anything defiant or reckless. Would you?”

*~*~*

Hux was standing on a special hovering platform that put him at eye-level with the assembled officers, who had all been turned out in their crispest uniforms, shoes and faces buffed to a high shine. The _Finalizer_ remained in orbit around the small planet they had grandiosely named ‘Starkiller’ while far below excavating machinery got to work scooping out what remained of the planet’s core.

A command shuttle of a slightly more staid design than Kylo’s own touched down in the hangar, and Kylo saw Hux stiffen, his face having taken on a carefully blank look.

The coolant vapours hissed out as the disembarkation ramp lowered and there came the clanging of many feet as the ship disgorged a squad of troopers in black armour that seemed designed to echo the elite death troopers of the old Empire. In their midst was a heavy-set older man with a stiff-bristled mustache and long sideburns that still retained a hint of red. He wore a black cap and a cloak pinned at the throat with a first order symbol but there were no visible rank insignias.

“Welcome aboard, Commandant Hux,” Hux greeted coldly.

“General,” the older man said as he came to a halt before Hux’s podium, his escort falling back and putting up their weapons. The man’s eyes were a very pale blue and his mouth, under the mustache had a somewhat familiar shape. He was, Kylo estimated, approximately one point eight metres tall. “I see you’re still... a shadow of your former self.”

“One adapts, sir — you taught me the importance of that. May I introduce my co-commanders? This is Captain Phasma. She oversees the training of the stormtroopers aboard this vessel. You will not find more able or obedient troops anywhere in the First Order.”

The commandant turned his head and gave Phasma the benefit of his cold scrutiny. Her armour was immaculately polished, the cloak draped just so, and her stance communicated both stiff military discipline and absolute self-confidence.

“Sir,” she said. “I understand you wish to inspect our troops and facilities.”

“The commandant designed the early stages of the Order’s stormtrooper initiative,” Hux remarked. “Though of course we have made some adjustments, to make it more practicable and to maximise our resources.”

“It is an honour to meet you, sir.” Phasma said courteously. “I have every confidence that we will exceed your expectations.”

“I’m sure you do,” the commandant replied. “My son is rather prone to overconfidence — it’s quite the hallmark of his entire operation. When I heard they’d given him this destroyer as a flagship I suggested they rename it the _Overreacher._ ”

The younger Hux smiled contemptuously. “Complacency was the death of the old Empire. But let’s not get into that old squabble. Commandant, this is Kylo Ren. I imagine he needs no introduction.”

“Ah. The Supreme Leader’s… apprentice.” There was a complicated disgust infused in the syllables of ‘Supreme Leader’ and the way Commandant Hux said ‘apprentice’ made it clear he meant ‘pet’. Kylo had to fight to keep his hand from moving to his saber. “I hear he can do amazing things.”

Before Kylo could say anything Hux pronounced: “he is unchallenged in single combat. A scourge to our enemies.”

The commandant’s eyes narrowed. “Single combat can only do so much.”

 _It’s enough to take your idiotic head from your shoulders, old man_ , Kylo wanted to spit, but again Hux cut in before he could escalate the situation: “Terror though — terror can do much more. It’s a weapon the New Republic sorely lacks. A war must be fought on many fronts and to us Kylo Ren is indispensable.”

Kylo’s anger evaporated. He felt a warm, helpless tingle at Hux’s praise and he wanted to sink to his knees. _See how he commands with the lightest touch. He is a greater man than you._

“Enough pleasantries, I think,” Hux continued breezily. “Shall we go then? I thought we’d start at the training grounds, unless you have any objections.”

“As good a place as any,” the commandant grunted, almost a concession of approval.

Hux nodded. “Very good. Ren, if you would.”

They had discussed this but Kylo still felt the sense of danger, of taboo. He felt, somehow, that the Supreme Leader would not approve — that it was beneath his dignity as a knight of the Dark Side. But also, it wasn’t; also it was glorious that he bent slightly and let Hux climb onto his right shoulder. A tiny hand curled into the fabric at his throat and pulled it, constricting his breath just a little.

“Off we go,” Hux said and Kylo, silently, obeyed.

*~*~*

Hux laughed, a high, almost hysterical sound. “You didn’t really think that? Oh my stars!”

“It’s not that funny,” Kylo frowned down at where Hux was lying in a pink, sated sprawl across his abdomen. Kylo’s navel was full of lubricant and come.

“You thought I was born like this?  That I came from a species of tiny people?”

“It makes about as much sense as anything!” the vibrations of Hux’s laughter against his skin were ticklish and made Kylo squirm. “Some of the bridge crew think you were transformed by an angry wizard.”

Hux buried his face in Kylo’s skin, stretching his arms out wide as if to hug as much of him as he could, his laughter receding only in fits and starts. “Oh I can’t believe I had sex with someone who believes in...  fairy folk.”

“I didn’t think you were a fairy. Just a naturally small person.”

“I’m a self-made man, Ren.” Hux looked up and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. “The Starkiller Project is about more than building a better Death Star. This is innovative technology — containing the energy of a star is no small feat. There was a lot of experimentation.”

“That’s what happened to you — crazy science?”

Hux laughed again. “Dark energy translation. Making a huge power source compact and able to be stored.”

“And there was a disaster?”

Hux scowled. “Not a disaster. A slight miscalculation.”

“ _Slight_?”

Hux sniffed. “There’s no advancement without risk.”

“Sure,” Kylo pressed his lips together to suppress a smile. He stroked hux’s back and pushed a fingertip into the flesh of one buttock, watching the indentation it made. “Anyway, I like it. You’re perfect like this.”

“Oh I know full well you have a fetish for it, you disgusting creature.”

“I do not!”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “You know after the… incident, I thought I’d never get laid again. I severely underestimated the number of curious perverts in the galaxy.”

“I’m not a pervert.”

“Mmm-hm. I could tell right away. They all get a certain slack-jawed look; a gleam in the eye.”

“Shut up,” Kylo pinched the cheek of Hux’s ass between his finger and thumb. “Come up here and kiss me, please.”

Hux groaned and army-crawled his way up Kylo’s chest, collapsing down again against his throat. Kylo ducked his head and waited to be kissed. Soon he felt the soft flutter of Hux’s lips against the corner of his own, the palm of Hux’s hand stroking along the length of his bottom lip.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, the word a little slurred by the pressure of Hux’s attentions.

“Mmm?”

“Am I really your secret weapon? You know, like you told your father.”

“Yes,” Hux laughed again. “Well — one of them.”


End file.
